


Poetry Collection

by crackmonkeytrash



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, original poetry
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackmonkeytrash/pseuds/crackmonkeytrash
Summary: A collection of of my original PoetryWhy? Why not!





	1. (oh mother)

with each breath i take,  
i feel like i am dying.

as if everything there is,  
is collapsing

while i lie there;  
letting it happen.

i yearn for more than i am,  
more than i can be.

more than i feel  
i deserve to be.

life is a burden  
and i am being crushed under its overbearing weight

but death is too final,  
too easy.

i wish to unbecome,  
to be released;

have i not withered long enough?  
am i yet too whole?

not yet broken into the dust i feel  
crawling in my throat,  
in too little agony?

i am losing myself with each i take,  
but yet you stray from me.

and i fear  
that when i am finally unbound,  
unravelled into your arms…

oh mother,  
i fear i will already  
be lost


	2. //eternal

“She felt like one of those rare wind gales that whisper of forgotten memories that you cannot grasp, and are not quite sure that you want to. They tug at your soul, important and heavy, but out of your reach and alluring. It comes and goes, but that soul deep obscure yearning never leaves your peripheral desire.

Hanging from her milky pale skin wrapped bones lies a whisper of a dress, delicate and graceful, so utterly sorrowful. You cannot comprehend the stardust and agony draped across her fleeting existence, cannot help that instinct to comfort and heal, those large shuddered eyes that leak historic misery. Alas, she is always out of reach, always but a breeze of heart-wrenching familiarity and loss, gone and teasing for eternity.

You wonder if she is haunting you, a storm that brings age old weight upon your quivering shoulders. Her fluttering presence wound and entwined to everything that you are. She seems incapable of corporeality, a mist of a being barely comprehendible, yet severely unmistakable and unquestionably solid. You cannot help but notice how everyone you have ever met seem to sweep their consciousness past her, never once recognizing her continued truth; yet, always gaining a bone deep tremor of pain that emanates outward, onward, eternal.

Why you? Why are you the only one who sees her? Why did she tether herself so wholly to who you are, have been, always will be? When did her agony become a comfort?

She is, every particle, star, and pulse, Inevitable. Eternal. While you cannot truly see her, the ache of who she ever may be, has become so ingrained in your very existence, you would know her, every inch you have ever bared witness, at only a moments breath from afar. Where she ends and where you begin is lost in the turmoiled desire to understand, to grasp, to survive.

At what point do you realize that what she is…

Is you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by an OC of mine, Galatea


	3. (i am)

"my stardust weeps for eternity  
desperately grasping  
for what we've lost  
it breathes in the universe  
mourning  
yearning  
for all that it is

the burning desire for a home  
a home long out of reach  
cannot be  
mortality is binding  
and remnants only a piece

but the stardust is not alone  
we are bound together  
by flesh  
by memories  
by hope

and as it expands  
the overwhelming yearning for escape  
to be one with the universe  
it consumes

the stardust sang  
for home  
for all that it was and will be  
that tune ever leaching outwards  
into me

the ichor of its hope  
drowns me.

i am lost

i am devoured

and before long  
i too,  
will weep for eternity

for who am i  
if not  
what you have made me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for when you feel the stars calling home

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Gaea, Mother Earth


End file.
